1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electronic devices and more particularly, to electronic devices with the capability to be upgraded automatically by installing new hardware and/or software and remote diagnostic capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current computer systems use the notion of plug and play. Plug and play is the ability to plug in a device into a computer and have the computer recognize the device such that the computer can interact with the device. The user theoretically does not have to do anything other than plug in the device. While this is not a new capability, operating systems have traditionally needed to have any variable machine configuration (including the attachment of additional devices) defined to the operating systems by a user.
When a user plugs in a new device, the system detects the presence of the new device and typically asks the user to verify some configuration settings (in typical systems, if the driver is preloaded) or asks the user to feed in a floppy disk, compact disk, etc. with driver and application software.
Current television systems are self-contained electronic devices and are therefore static. While television systems have a few jacks for interconnecting video, audio, cable, etc., the television systems are not upgradable. This means that to enhance or update the properties or performance of the television system, a user must purchase a better or newer television system.
For some television systems, the television interacts with or includes other systems. For example, teletext is available in Europe. Teletext rotates through a xe2x80x9ccarouselxe2x80x9d of text messages that are selected based on the selections made by the user on a remote control device. If the teletext device is thought of as a plurality of pages, page 1 may show a listing of local movies playing and reference a different page number for more details. For example, pages 55 through 65 may describe each movie and where and when it is playing. The pages are displayed on the television screen and in accordance with user selections. Pages are limited in number for the teletext based on available bandwidth transmitted in a Vertical Blanking Interval (VBI), and are in text and elementary graphics. Teletext is not adaptable based on the hardware of the customer and is not used to program any devices.
Therefore a need exists for an electronic consumer device, such as a television set, that is adaptable and upgradable. A further need exists for an electronic consumer device which is reconfigurable and permits hardware and software modules to be replaced to improve performance.
An upgradable television, in accordance with the present invention, includes a plurality of modules for providing operating functions for the upgradable television. Each module is capable of identifying itself to a processor. The processor is coupled to each of the modules. The processor recognizes changes in the modules in accordance with the identification of the modules. A receiver is operatively connected to the processor for receiving information for upgrading the upgradable television in accordance with changed or new modules introduced into the upgradable television.
Preferably, the processor is operatively connected to a memory for storing an operating system for controlling the upgradable television. The plurality of modules preferably include hardware modules, and at least one module is manually replaced by a new module. The processor may further include a mechanism for activating the receiver to enter a listen mode to listen for information needed to make the new module operational. The receiver preferably receives information from a remote source over a broadcast, pager, cable, satellite, or Internet network. In addition, the information may be received from other suitable communication mechanisms, as is known in the art. The modules may include at least one of replaceable software modules and electronically erasable software modules. The modules may include means for identifying individual modules within the upgradable television. A transmitter may be included for requesting upgrade data from a remote source. The upgrade data is to be delivered to the upgradable television pursuant to a request from the transmitter.
In other embodiments, a system is provided for upgrading and debugging upgradable consumer products including a plurality of upgradable devices. Each upgradable device includes a plurality of modules configured for providing operating functions for the devices. Each module is configured to identify itself to a processor, and the processor, in turn, is coupled to each of the modules. The processor recognizes changes in the modules in accordance with the identification of the modules, and a receiver is operatively connected to the processor and configured for receiving information for upgrading the upgradable devices in accordance with new modules introduced into each upgradable device. A remote station is included for providing information for upgrading the upgradable devices in accordance with the new modules introduced into each upgradable device, the remote station communicating with the upgradable devices over a network.
The remote station preferably includes a transmitter configured for transmitting upgrade information to the receivers of the plurality of upgradable devices. The upgradable devices each may include a transmitter for transmitting error messages and module failures to the remote station. The remote station is preferably responsive to the error messages and module failures such that the error messages and the module failures are managed remotely at the remote station. Each upgradable device preferably includes stored programs including an operating system for controlling the upgradable device. When at least one upgradable device module is manually replaced by a new module, the processor may further include a mechanism for activating the receiver to enter a listen mode to listen for information needed to make the new module operational. The network may include one of a broadcast network, a cable network, a satellite network and a communications network. The modules of the upgradable televisions may include at least one of replaceable software modules and electronically erasable software modules. The modules of the upgradable televisions may include means for identifying individual modules within each upgradable television. At least some of the upgradable televisions may further include a transmitter for requesting upgrade data from the remote station. The upgrade data is preferably delivered to the upgradable televisions pursuant to a request from the transmitter. The upgradable device preferably includes a television.
Also provided is a method for upgrading an upgradable device. The method including the steps of providing an upgradable device having a plurality of modules configured for providing operating functions for the upgradable device. Each module is configured to identify itself to a processor. The processor is coupled to each of the modules, and the processor recognizes changes in the modules in accordance with the identification of the modules. A receiver is operatively connected to the processor and is configured for receiving information for upgrading the upgradable device in accordance with new modules introduced into the upgradable device. The step of replacing at least one module with a new module is included. The steps of identifying the new module and determining if resources are available for proper function of the new. module are also included. The step of automatically retrieving resources from a remote source is included for proper function of the new module such that the upgradable device is upgraded.
In other methods, the step of automatically retrieving resources may include the step of listening for resources transmitted from the remote source. The step of automatically retrieving resources may include the step of requesting resources to be transmitted from the remote source. The upgradable device preferably includes a television.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.